


The Bartender

by missy520



Series: Role Play [10]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: Rick and Kate are up to their role playing again. This time, Kate's a bartender at the Old Haunt.As always, I don't own Castle.





	The Bartender

Kate Beckett loved bartending at The Old Haunt. Not only was the bar full of history, but the customers were fun and great tippers. She had been working there when it had almost been sold to TJ McChucklenuts, and was thrilled when Richard Castle had bought the place. He had been shadowing two detectives and had helped solve the murder of the owner. Because of that, The Old Haunt had become a cop bar, and that made it even more interesting. 

And Richard Castle himself made bartending there fun. He didn’t know it, but he was her favorite author. She stood in line to get his signature on a book a few years ago. Now he was her boss, and she lived for the days he’d roll up his sleeves and bartend alongside her. First, he was fun to talk to, and he was truly ruggedly handsome, as an article about him had once said. Then there were his blue eyes – it was a cliché, but a girl could drown in them. Then there were his muscular arms – she had to stop herself from drooling every time he pulled a beer and she could watch the play of muscles. It would usually make her pussy wet and she had to hold herself back from jumping on him. 

So here she was on what she thought would be a usual Tuesday night. She hadn’t bothered to see if someone else could work when Brian called and said he wouldn’t make it in. But Castle and the cops he worked with, Espo and Ryan, had closed a case and it seemed like the entire precinct was in The Old Haunt celebrating. When he saw that she was the only bartender working, he rolled up his sleeves and started working alongside her. In no time, they found their rhythm and everyone had been served. 

The bar was hopping, but with Rick at her side, the hours flew by. Before she knew it, Rick had escorted the last of the cops/customers out the door, and the staff made short work of the clean-up. Kate had done her share of the after- hours work, and was about to say good night when Rick asked her if she could stay for a few more minutes. Her stomach got tied in knots as they walked over to a booth. But before they even sat down, she grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him. And then he kissed her back. 

She couldn’t believe it – she was kissing Rick Castle and he was kissing her. She moaned as he moved his body closer to hers. She could feel the bulge of his cock against her center. Kate took her hands off his head and moved them down to his crotch, squeezing his cock through his jeans. Now he moaned and he moved his hands to her tee shirt covered breasts. As she squeezed him, he squeezed her boobs. 

The two of them alternated kisses, squeezes and groans before they both needed air. He pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her. Her hair was already mussed from his hands but before he could mess it up some more, she went down on her knees. She reached to lower his zipper as he undid his belt. She felt the anticipation of the moment – she had been feeling his cock through his jeans for a few minutes now, but what did it actually look like? Was it as big as it seemed? She reached into his boxers and took it out – it was the biggest cock she had ever seen! 

“Shit Rick, how do you keep this in your pants?” she asked before she wrapped both hands around it. It jumped in response as she slowly moved her hands up and down the length, as if she’s measuring it. It was not only long, but it’s thick and getting harder with each movement of her hands. She noticed the drop of pre-come on the tip, and she sticks her tongue out to gather it up. She peeked up at him and noticed he has his hands in fists at his side, as if he’s afraid to do anything with them. So before she sucks his cock into her mouth, she said, “Rick, I need your hands on me. Touch me anywhere now!” 

At the sound of her voice, Rick seemed to wake up and he puts his hands on the top of her head. She grinned at him and he looked down as she sucked his cock into the warmth of her mouth. He’s never been one to force a woman’s mouth on his cock but something about the confident way Kate is sucking on his length made him want to direct her. So he used his hands and a shallow movement of his hips so Kate would try to take more of him. He grunted with the effort to go slow. He wanted to feel his cock hit the back of her throat, but he wanted her to want that too. 

Kate had given many blow jobs before, but this one was a challenge. His cock seemed to get thicker by the second; she could feel every ridge and vein as his cock moved. She relaxed her throat and then she felt his cock slide down her throat. She reached out a hand and managed to play with his balls. He gathered up her hair so he could watch as his cock was swallowed to the hilt. He moved his hips because he knew he was about to explode. 

“Oh fuck, Kate, I’m going to come. Fuck!” He felt the first hot splash of his come blast out of his cock. He watched as her throat moved and his body shuddered as he knew she was swallowing his come. He pulled out of her mouth as soon as he felt the last of his spunk land on her lips. He pulled her up and groaned as she licked her lips. 

She grinned at him right before she kissed him. He could taste himself on her lips and tongue. He reached out to unbutton her jeans and pulled them down so he could get his hands inside her panties. He broke off the kiss and said, “Already wet, Kate? Is your clit hard and waiting for me to touch it?” His words had barely registered in her brain when he had pushed aside the damp crotch of her panties and inserted a thick finger inside her channel. She groaned and couldn’t help moving her hips to the rhythm of his finger. Soon he inserted a second finger and she was practically riding them, chasing her orgasm. 

His fingers massaged her walls as his thumb found her clit and pushed on it. Kate panted as he alternated moving his fingers inside her with pressing down on her clit. It didn’t take much longer for her climax to hit, and she screamed as it went through her body. 

Watching Kate fall apart around his hand had made Rick’s cock hard. He removed his hand from her body, and as soon as she came down from her high, he made sure she was watching as he licked her come from his fingers. “Now that tastes better than some of the Scotch we serve here!” he said as she swatted a hand at him. She giggled and she reached out to take his cock in her hand. 

“I want this inside my pussy, so let’s get it hard, okay?” She didn’t waste any time looking at him as she stroked his rapidly raising cock. She let go of it for a minute so he could push his pants and boxers all the way off and she could undress herself too. He held her off with a raised hand so he could look his fill of her body. Her nipples hardened in response and he walked towards her, his now hard as a rock dick leading the way. He put his hands on her ass and lifted her up. She kissed him and put her hands in his hair. 

He didn’t go far; he put her down on the table nearby. He was able to fit his body between her legs. She spread them as wide as they would go and he took his cock in hand and slid it through her moist heat. They groaned together as he put it at her entrance and pushed it in. He couldn’t go slowly; he needed to be inside her now. He could tell from her mutterings that she wanted it hard so he didn’t hold back. He thrust into her pussy over and over. Since his arms were supporting his body, Kate had one hand on a breast while the other hand played with her clit. His eyes roamed from her fingers pulling on a nipple to his cock moving in and out of her body to her hand rubbing herself. 

The two of them raced towards their climaxes and for a minute, Kate was sure she’d explode first. But he looked her in the eye and said, “Let’s come together, baby!” and she slowed herself down. The hand that was in her pussy could feel his balls as they got ready to shoot and that was all she needed. She let out a shout as he pulled out of her body to unload his come on her stomach and boobs. His arms gave out and he landed on top of her, but quickly rolled to his side. They looked into each other’s eyes as their hearts and breathing got under control. 

He grinned at her. “That was a great idea for a role play, Beckett! How did you know I wished I could fuck you in the Old Haunt?” She grinned back at him as her fingers ran through the come on her body. She made sure he was looking when she darted her tongue out to clean off her finger. 

“Well maybe because I always wanted to fuck you here!” she laughed at the look on his face. “Maybe next time, you can fuck me on the bar. That would be perfect!” she said as he helped her off the table. They gathered up their clothing and headed down to his office where they would clean up before heading home. And she had worried that they would become a boring couple!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while. I've had loads of ideas lately, but first I didn't have time to write, and then I just couldn't get the ideas down on paper. Hopefully, this will unblock me and I can get the other ideas down on paper.


End file.
